battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sangre del Toro/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The mission opens up with a shot of the UH-60 Black Hawk transporting Bravo Two flying over the Atacama Desert. It then cuts to the interior of the Black Hawk with the squad inside. Samuel Redford: I told you, we don't know if he's (Arkady Kirilenko) dead. Aguire: Let's hope he is, otherwise... Redford: Otherwise, how about you tell us about the ship? Aguire: The Sangre de (sic) Toro was a Panama registered freighter. Went missing in '49 off the coast of Peru. Redford: And you have no idea why he wanted it, or what was on it, or how it wound up in the desert? Aguire: No I don't! But if he wants it, so do we. Good luck. Flynn: Hey I think I got a solution... The scene cuts to an overhead shot of a CAV being driven nearby by a pair of Russian soldiers, which is the "solution" that Flynn was referring to. Redford: Roger that. Haggard... The scene cuts to a shot of Haggard cocking the bolt of an M95. He then uses it to kill the gunner of the CAV with a well-placed headshot. The Black Hawk then flies around the CAV, as the driver looks around to see what is going on. It then banks right in front of the CAV, scaring the driver and causing him to bail out of it. Flynn: This is your stop amigos. It's as far as I can go... Locate the Sangre del Toro Investigate Enemy Surveillance Outpost The squad exit out of the Black Hawk near the CAV. Out in the distance, the previous driver is seen running away from the squad. If the player chooses to, he can be killed or left alone. Flynn: Bravo Two, I'm gettin' the hell outta here, this airspace is way too hot for me. They got massive air superiority, I'll be on comms. Ghost Rider out. Redford: Alright let's go find out what they were doin' out here. The squad commandeers the CAV and drive it to a small outpost close by. There, they notice a bunch of computers set up, which Sweetwater points out. Terrence Sweetwater: Hmm, they were using these imagers to find the Sangre de (sic) Toro. George Gordon Haggard Jr.: I still don't get why Kirilenko would want some old freighter? Sweetwater: Well I guess we're gonna find out. Ghost Rider, this is Bravo Two-Two, can you check this frequency, Zero One One Alpha? Flynn: Yeah, okay, three hits. I'm adding 'em to your navmap. The minimap on the player's heads-up-display (HUD) zooms out to reveal the locations of three nearby outposts, all of which are where the radio frequency is being transmitted from. Note: The player can go to the three outposts in any order. Depending on the order, some squad members will be around to say dialogue that would otherwise not be encountered if they are yet to stay behind at one of the outposts. Locate Base Station Alpha The squad drives the CAV to an abandoned village northwest of their landing point, as marked by a lighthouse near what used to be a coastline. Near the lighthouse is where Base Station Alpha (BSA) should be. Redford: Man, all this sand is making me thirsty! Marlowe drives the CAV up the road leading to the village until they see that it has been blocked. Redford: Roadblock... Okay, this is ambush territory. Bravo Two disembark the CAV and proceed further on foot, where they encounter Russian soldiers who were planning on ambushing the squad. After getting through the entire village, killing all Russian soldiers stationed there, they find another CAV that can be used to get to the lighthouse. Redford: Looks like the path up there leads to the antenna... Ah, shit! We're gonna be real exposed to fire all the way down if anyone spots us. The player can choose to kill the snipers that are on the guard towers on the way to the lighthouse, or avoid them while driving quickly there. As they approach the lighthouse... Redford: I see the control room up there! If Sweetwater was right... After clearing out all of the Russian soldiers near the transmitter, Redford takes over the controls for it. Redford: Okay, hmm... I know it's one of these buttons here... And that... Hmm, I knew I should've take (sic) the adult education course... Maybe I'd even know Powerpoint too. Ah, there! Alright, now get a move on, I got it from here. Marlowe (and the squad) leaves Redford behind with the transmitter as he takes the CAV to drive away from BSA and out of the village to either another one of the outposts or to the triangulation point. Locate Base Station Bravo Bravo Two drives toward a fortress located right in the middle of the desert between the two other outposts. There, the front entrance is blocked by rubble, forcing the squad to take a side entrance into the fortress. This alerts the Russian soldiers stationed there, who start to open fire on the squad. Haggard: There're men up top! An Mi-28 Havoc hovering over the firefight, but only observes it for a short while before flying off. The squad takes care of the soldiers, proceeding further into the fortress until they reach an inner courtyard. There, an Mi-24 Hind comes in to drop off reinforcements against the squad. Haggard: Helicopter incoming, stay down! Stay down! This is crazy! The squad eliminates the Russian reinforcements and proceed past the courtyard. Afterwards, they reach a flight of stairs, which leads up to an overlook of the fortress. There, the transmitters of Base Station Bravo (BSB) are protected by more Russian soldiers. One of the soldiers fires off a flare to call for reinforcements before he is taken care of by the squad. Haggard: They're comin' over the wall. More Russian soldiers are seen climbing over one of the walls in order to attack the squad. They too are dispatched, leaving an open path to BSB's transmitter. However, just as the squad approaches it, the Havoc encountered earlier comes back to attack them. Haggard: Enemy bird comin' in! Find an RPG! The player destroys the Havoc, which allows Haggard to take over the transmitter controls. Haggard: Okay. What to do, what to do, what to do... When this needle moves... Turn... Turn this dial! It worked! I'll be damned... Be all you can be, my ass. Hey, if anything happens, you know... Bury me at Cowboy Stadium. Arlington, Texas... Lone Star State. Haggard is left to stay with the transmitter as Marlowe (and the squad) embark another CAV to drive to another one of the outposts or to the triangulation point. Locate Base Station Charlie Bravo Two drives onward to the outpost, Base Station Charlie (BSC). Once they arrive, they disembark the CAV and head up a hill through a tunneling path. On the way, they encounter Russian soldiers, which they dispatch without any trouble. Afterwards, they catch sight of BSC, which is located on the ruins of a fortress built centuries ago. Sweetwater: We need to keep climbing! Further ahead, they encounter snipers and soldiers using rocket launchers. Sweetwater: RPG on the cliff! The squad finds an opening to access the ruins, where they encounter more Russian soldiers, who were guarding BSC before the squad showed up. After dispatching them, an Mi-28 Havoc shows up. Sweetwater: Enemy havoks! (sic) Alongside the Havoc, an Mi-24 Hind arrives to drop off Russian reinforcements. Sweetwater: More enemies on the landing pad up top! Hold 'em off! As the player takes out the Havoc, another Havoc shows up. That also gets taken out, along with the reinforcements, leaving the squad an open path to BSC's radio transmitter. Sweetwater: We need to secure that station, then I got it from there. Sweetwater then takes over the controls for the transmitter. Sweetwater: Okay, it's done. What the? Damn it! Uh, Preston, I gotta stay here and keep the signal from oscillating, you're gonna need to relocate now to a new grid square while I adjust some... Some stuff. And maybe I can do a little Aguire research while I'm here. Aww, yeah. Sangre de (sic) Toro, there you are, you nimble little minx. I'm adding coordinates for you now... Sweetwater stays behind with the transmitter as Marlowe and any other squad members that are still with him (depending on what order the player went to each of the outposts) head out. Marlowe spots a CAV that he (and the squad) can use to get to the other outposts or to get to the triangulation point if BSC was the last one. Redford: Okay, let's rock and roll. Vehicle over there looks good. (This occurs if Redford has not yet been dropped off at BSA.) Move to Triangulation Point Marlowe is the only member left from Bravo Two to move to the triangulation point as the other three are keeping track of the radio frequency being used to locate the Sangre del Toro. The triangulation point is located just below the fortress where BSB is located, right in front of the overlook where Haggard had been dropped off at. There, Marlowe, walks up to one of the transmitters and synchronizes the data being transmitted from all three base stations. Sweetwater: Marlowe, way to go! Okay, I've got 'em all lined up. You should see the ship on your tac map now... We need to keep tuning the things here, it's up to you to find the ship, Marlowe. Heh, no pressure, buddy! Marlowe commandeers a Quad Bike (or a CAV) and drives along a road in front of the triangulation point between two sectors of a minefield. Find a Route to Sangre del Toro As Marlowe drives along the path to the Sangre del Toro, he finds that it is blocked by another beached cargo ship surrounded by shipping containers. The player should then notice a group of explosive barrels located on top of the highest shipping container. Shooting them causes the shipping containers to slide down and provide a ramp for Marlowe to drive right over the cargo ship. Somehow, Sweetwater manages to take note of that. Sweetwater: Cool! After driving right past the skeletons of other cargo ships, Marlowe is ambushed by a pair of Quad Bikes being driven by Russian soldiers on the way to the Sangre del Toro. He kills all of them just as he arrives at the beached ship's wreckage. Marlowe then opens up a hatch that leads inside the Sangre del Toro before dropping down. Preston Marlowe (Narrating): So there I was... In a ship that was supposed to be lost, looking for something that should've stayed buried. I had my reasons... We all did... Going home. Then I found it... And everything changed. Investigate Ship Interior Marlowe makes his way through the Sangre del Toro's interior, climbing up ladders and old machinery until he reaches a room while on a ladder suspended over it. Ending Cutscene He drops down into the room and finds an old chest on a desk. He breaks the lock off the chest with the stock of his gun. Redford: Okay, what do you see? Marlowe opens up the chest. Redford: Marlowe, you're awful quiet over there? Marlowe picks up a book from the chest. Marlowe: Well, this whole Operation Aurora thing? I think I just found part of it. Sweetwater: What? What? Yeah baby! Sarge? Sarge, give me the comm. Okay, Preston, go! No, wait, I- I'm patching in Aguire too. Okay... Marlowe opens up the book and reads from it to his squad and Aguire over their radio channel. Marlowe: Yeah... It looks like we knew the Japanese had scalar tech as early as '43? This Operation Aurora was a suicide mission. We sent these guys in to die, all of 'em! Wyatt, Faraday... Aguire: Wyatt? They knew? Marlowe: Yeah... They even had projected unit casualties... I guess they needed to know what the weapon would do. Wait! Marlowe finds a canister on another desk, which is similar to the one his squad found at Chukotka, Russia. Putting the book back into the chest, he walks over to the canister and picks it up. Marlowe: Okay, run this code... Sierra Foxtrot one oh seven niner. Aguire: That's a U.S. military prefix, but nothin' even our clearance can reference. How much? Marlowe: Hard to say... Just see the one. Aguire: Just take it and get out ASAP, this area's too hot. We're pulling all our operatives out. Marlowe: Solid copy. Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2